Abode
Abode also known as The World of Two Moons or The Home of Elfquest is the planet where Elfquest takes place. History Note: No calendar system of dates has yet been devised for Abode. In the following timeline, BE is short for "Before Elfquest 1", ie. years prior to the first issue of Elfquest taking place. AE is short for "After Elfquest 1", ie. years after the first issue of Elfquest takes place. 10,000 BE Timmain's group of High Ones crashed on Abode after accidentally traveling 20,000 years back in time in their space vessel known as the Palace of the High Ones. On board they carried trolls and preservers. The accident was caused by the trolls revolting against the High Ones as they were landing on Abode in 10,000AE, causing them to lose control. After crashing, they were greeted with brutality by the ape-like humans, and fled the Palace of the High Ones. Pini. Elfquest #32 The trolls and preservers also fled. In order to survive on Abode, Timmain took a wolf's form so she could hunt wildlife and gather meat for the other High Ones. In time, they made a life for themselves. Timmain mated with another wolf and gave birth to Timmorn, first chief of the Wolfriders. Thus, the 10,000 years of the Ten Chiefs began.Pini. Hidden Years #6 - 7 10.000-8,000 BE Savah and her family found the Sun Village at Sorrow's End. Lord Voll, a first born of the High Ones, moved with his Gliders to the Blue Mountain. Guttlekraw became king of the trolls and took control of the Palace of the High Ones. Ekuar and his rock-shaper companions Osek and Mekda found the Palace of the High Ones but were enslaved by Guttlekraw. Winter and ice then forced Guttlekraw and the rest of the trolls to move south, under the future Holt of the Wolfriders. The troll Greymung later rebelled against Guttlekraw. During the rebellion, Mekda escaped through the Tunnel of Golden Light, but dies in the Elf Tomb after wandering in the desert. After the rebellion, Guttlekraw and his trolls were forced to return north. Greymung sent an unnamed troll off to search for rock-shapers. At the same time, Winnowill left Blue Mountain and found the unnamed troll. She seduced him and gave birth to Two-Edge. She later killed the troll.Pini. Elfquest #11 95 BE The Go-Backs settled at the Frozen Mountains. 31 BE Shale of the Wolfriders was killed by humans and Eyes High, pregnant with cub, was captured. Two young brothers felt dishonorable for her capture, and took her on a raft in an escape attempt. On the raft, Eyes High gave birth to Skywise and sent him down the river for the Wolfriders to find. Unfortunately Eyes High has massive blood loss after giving birth, and despite the human brothers' attempts to keep her alive, she dies. Pini. Hidden Years #5 "Starfall, Starrise" 10 BE After getting rid of Cutter, Skywise went with Foxfur into the dreamberry patch. They saw a human making a circle of rocks, wearing the ornament Eyes High wore in her hair. Skywise then attacked him, demanding to know where he got it. The human turned out to be one of the brothers who helped Skywise' mother escape. He explained how they couldn't keep Skywise's mother alive, and how his brother Taf was killed after they were accused of making a mockery of the ceremony by running off with Eyes High. The grave was Taf's. The ornament wasn't a trophy, but a symbol of his shame. Skywise cut the trophy off of him and rode away.Pini. Hidden Years #5 "Starfall, Starrise" Rillfisher was killed.Pini. Elfquest #16, Kings of the Broken Wheel #5 '' After protecting Bearclaw from a Longtooth by killing it with his spear, Redmark's name is changed to Redlance.Pini. ''Graphic Novel #5 "Courage By Any Other Name" 6 BE Madcoil decimated the Wolfriders. Deaths included Rain, Brownberry, Longbranch, Foxfur, Joyleaf and Bearclaw. Cutter became chief and, with help from the remaining Wolfriders, killed Madcoil.Pini. Elfquest #6 - 7 Marvel/Epic numbering - #4 original Warp numbering 1 AE Humans burned the forest and the Holt. The Wolfriders escaped across the desert. Cutter and Leetah recognized. Cutter and Rayek's original challenge.Pini. Elfquest #1 - 8 Marvel/Epic numbering - #1 - 3 original Warp numbering 2 AE Suntop and Ember were born.Pini. Elfquest #9 Marvel/Epic numbering - #6 original Warp numbering 2-6 AE Rayek entered the Troll Tunnels and met Ekuar, an imprisoned rock-shaper. At the same time, Guttlekraw and his trolls attacked. Rayek and Ekuar were led through the Frozen Mountains by Two-Edge's voice, and were found by Go-Backs. Guttlekraw ended up killing Greymung, and enslaved most of his subjects. Only Picknose, Oddbit and Old Maggoty escaped. 7 AE The original Quest took place during one summer / fall.Pini. Elfquest #9 - 32 Marvel/Epic numbering - #6 - 20 original Warp numbering 10 AE Venka was born to Kahvi and Rayek. Dart visited the Wolfriders with his twelve "Jack-Wolfriders," of which three have been named: Zhantee, Dodia and Shu-shen (later Shushen). Aroree abandoned Blue Mountain. Blue Mountain fell and Strongbow killed Kureel. The human tribe Hoan-G'Tay-Sho left, taking the catatonic Door with them as an object of worship.Pini. Siege at Blue Mountain #1 - 8 10+ AE Picknose captured Ekuar from the Go-Backs outside the Palace of the High Ones, but later lost his troll kingdom in a gambling game. He was thus thrown out together with Oddbit, Old Maggoty and Trinket. When Rayek discovered the Go-Backs failure to protect Ekuar it threw him into a rage. He attacked the Go-Backs with his powers, banished them from the Palace of the High Ones and caused Kahvi to be separated from her tribe. In the meantime Ekuar, although captive, didn't seem to be under any stress. Rayek then rescued Ekuar and Picknose's family and flew the Palace of the High Ones to the Wolfriders' new Holt in the Forbidden Grove. In the meantime, Suntop heard a cry for help stemming from the High Ones, when they lost control of the Palace of the High Ones and subsequently traveled 20,000 years back in time. After having met with Wolfriders, Rayek took the Palace of the High Ones to the Sun Village. Ekuar then made a miniature Palace of the High Ones and gave it to Savah. Afterwards Rayek and most of the Wolfriders went to a new continent across the Vastdeep Water to the west, in search of the source of the cry for help that Suntop heard. They brought Zhantee and Shenshen along, and left Dart, Scouter, Dewshine and Windkin in the Sun Village. When they reached the new continent, Rayek used the Palace of the High Ones to travel 10,000 years into the future, in an attempt to merge the palace with the original one when it first appeared. Apart from Rayek, the Palace of the High Ones contained Leetah, Skywise, Suntop, Ember, Ekuar and Trinket in it. The rest of the elves and trolls were left in the past. Pini. Kings of the Broken Wheel #1 - 6 After a few weeks, the Wolfriders left behind decided to go on with life and survive. A new Holt was created and Cutter began marking the time. Pini. Kings of the Broken Wheel #7 (p 1 - 17) 11 AE Tyldak, Aroree, Kahvi, and Venka crossed the ocean but during the crossing Winnowill called to them from beneath the waves. Fortunately Venka's powerful sending allowed them to escape and they soon arrived at the new Holt.Pini. Kings of the Broken Wheel #7 (p 1 - 17) 12 AE Tyleet was born to Redlance and Nightfall and Kimo was born to Newstar and an unnamed Sun Villager sometime later.Pini. Kings of the Broken Wheel #7 (p 1 - 17) 27 AE Kahvi and Tyldak decided to leave the Wolfrider tribe.Pini. Kings of the Broken Wheel #7 (p 1 - 17) 200-400 AE Kahvi and Tyldak finally returned to the Go-Backs. Observing their state, Kahvi decided to steal the miniature palace from the Sun Folk. Tyldak, Yun and Chot go with her but they are defeated. As a result Yun joined the Sun Folk while Kahvi and Tyldak were put under wrapstuff.Pini. Hidden Years #2 300-450 AE Krim gave birth to a son, Cheipar, who died shortly after. The father is either Skot or Pike. Pini. Kings of the Broken Wheel #7 (p 17 - 19) Strongbow went after his wolf-friend Lashpaw and was infected with the foaming sickness. Both almost die. Pini. Hidden Years #1 Tyleet adopted an abandoned human cub and raised him. He eventually returned to the humans and became their chief. In the meantime, Picknose showed some success building a clan consisting entirely of his own descendants.Pini. Hidden Years #3 500 AE The Wolfriders continued surviving and waiting. Finally, some 500 years after the Palace of the High Ones' disappearance, the Wolfriders decide go into wrapstuff to await its reappearance.Pini. Kings of the Broken Wheel #7 (p 20 - 30) 2500 AE Woodlock and Rainsong died. 10,000 AE equivalent of the 1300s A.D. on Earth Timmain's group of High Ones, in their search for other High ones, discovered Abode. Here, humans had depicted immortal creatures, evidence of past High Ones. In an effort to better blend in, so that they could contact the humans and search for clues regarding the former High Ones, Timmain's High Ones shape changed into Elves, and turned the shape of their space vessel into a Palace (known afterwards as the Palace of the High Ones). A day before the High Ones were about to land, Rayek arrived from the past with his own Palace of the High Ones. The Wolfriders were awakened, along with Scouter, Dewshine, Newstar, Mender and Dart in the Sun Village. In the end Rayek does not go through with his plan, since those he cares about would be wiped out. As the High Ones land, The original Palace of the High Ones is briefly seen in the sky. Unfortunately, their on-board servant trolls revolt, causing them to lose control and travel 20,000 years back in time to the beginning of the timeline (see 10.000 BE).Pini. Kings of the Broken Wheel #8 - 9 10,006 AE Rayek is able to raise the Palace and Leetah, Suntop, Ember, and Shen-Shen go to the Sun Village, where the wounded are healed. Shen-Shen stays. Scouter, Dewshine, and Mender return with them.Pini. Hidden Years #4 10,007 AE Cutter and Rayek fight to clear the air between them and finally make up.Pini. Hidden Years #9.5 Geography There are five main continents on Abode. The two of which most Elfquest stories take place on, Sunholt and Iceholt, are connected through a landbridge. Junsland, Hearthstone, and Coldhaven -- a continent that traverses the northern and southern poles -- are the remaining three. Iceholt Largely temperate, save for the Burning Waste. Noteworthy locations: *Blue Mountain: A mountain, hollowed out by the young Voll and his followers to create a new Palace. *Forbidden Grove: A grove located in western Iceholt, it is known by the humans as the Valley of Endless Sleep. It was inhabited by preservers who would wrap anything that they came across. *Olbar's Village *Father Tree Holt *Picknose's Kingdom *Burning Waste: A massive desert that is sheltered in the World's Spine. It stretches across the southernmost portion of Iceholt, and spreads into the Forevergreen. **Sun Village: Village located in the middle of the Burning Waste, overlooked by a mountain. Sunholt This sub-continent rests south of Iceholt, and is connected to it through a landbridge. Whereas Iceholt is temperate, Sunholt is tropical, covered in a large rainforest that is called the Forevergreen. *Forevergreen: A massive, sprawling rainforest. Junsland The continent where many of the later Elfquest stories take place. *Blood River *New Citadel *Mother's Tears: An archipelago that rests off the southern shores of Junsland. Hearthstone *Beacon: An island off the shore of Hearthstone. Coldhaven References Category:Locations Category:Planet